criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Leap of Faith
A Leap of Faith is a case featured in Criminal Case as the tenth case of Stonemoor and the seventieth overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in Rose Petal Avenue. Plot After an elated Alexandre Pierre told the player of what had happened between him and Maria after they had helped him in the previous case, Chief Flanagan told the player that a woman's scream had led someone to discover a body in the Pierre Corner neighbourhood. Spencer and the player then hurried to Pierre Street, where they found the broken body of Swan River socialite Lizzy Canabaker, who had made her plunge from a shattered window. Alexandre then told them that Lizzy died from the shock of having her spine broken in three places. They then suspected the owner of the cabaret where the victim fell from Francisco Delacroix, as well professional fighter Tyson Malone and local cyclist Kiki Chamberlain. They then were informed by consultant Valentina Panzica that Lizzy had a secret life, calling herself the "Red Dahlia". They then discovered that the victim had ran a secret life as a dominatrix and S&M mistress. This led the detectives to investigate the victim's home and discover clues to suspect investigative journalist Molly Hooper and politics student Marvin Harrison. Soon after, Molly told them that she had discovered that the victim knew about "The Crimson Rose" and was planning to join forces with the serial killer. Molly then revealed that she had found out that Lizzy would help the serial killer remove the bad people in the district, before they found enough evidence to arrest Francisco for the crime. When confronted, Francisco confessed, saying it's what she deserved for denying him of his right. When asked what he meant, Francisco spoke about how he was infatuated by Lizzy, saying that she was beautiful and perfect. Francisco recounted how he started fantasizing about her and told her to meet him in the cabaret bedroom. Francisco then tried to force himself on her, prompting Lizzy to reject his advances. He then started insisting that it was his right to have her and when she rejected him, he grew furious and pushed her, causing her to fall through the window and to her death below. Suddenly, as the pair went to handcuff him, the lights went out and a harrowing scream was heard. When the lights turned on, Francisco was seen clutching his bloody neck before falling to the ground, a rose tucked in his pocket. In the aftermath of Francisco's death, Alexandre told the team that he was sitting along the cabaret street when he found a threat letter nailed to the bench. After the player and April searched the street, they found the threat and sent it to Valerie. Valerie confirmed that the letter was a threat to Alexandre from the Crimson Rose, revealing that the serial killer planned to target Alexandre. Dustin then arranged protection for Alexandre. Meanwhile, Spencer and the player searched the cabaret bedroom where they found keys to Lizzy's home, prompting them to head back there. After searching Lizzy's home, they discovered a map of the city with the Rose Petal park circled, labelled "the hideout". Believing that the serial killer had a hideout in the park, the team headed there to find it and confront the serial killer. Summary Victim *'Lizzy Canabaker' (plunged to her death after falling from a window) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Francisco Delacroix' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust fragrance *The suspect eats candy apples *The suspect smokes opium Appearance *The suspect wears a pocket watch Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust fragrance *The suspect eats candy apples *The suspect smokes opium Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust fragrance *The suspect eats candy apples Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust fragrance *The suspect eats candy apples *The suspect smokes opium Profile *The suspect uses Lavender Lust fragrance *The suspect eats candy apples *The suspect smokes opium Appearance *The suspect wears a pocket watch Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats candy apples. *The killer uses Lavender Lust fragrance. *The killer smokes opium. *The killer weighs at least 140 lbs. *The killer wears a pocket watch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Pierre Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Sign, Flower Pin) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Cabaret Logo) *Examine Cabaret Logo. (Result: Francisco's Cabaret; New Suspect: Francisco Delacroix) *Interrogate Francisco Delacroix about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Cabaret Bedroom) *Investigate Cabaret Bedroom. (Clues: Victim's Purse, Faded Paper) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Photo of Victim; New Suspect: Tyson Malone) *Ask Tyson Malone about how he knew the victim. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Note to Victim) *Ask Kiki about inviting the victim to a party. *Examine Flower Pin. (Result: Strange Liquid) *Analyze Strange Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Lavender Lust fragrance) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Defenestration; Attribute: The killer eats candy apples) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Faded Notepad, Wallet, Pile of Cushions) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notepad Revealed; New Suspect: Molly Hooper) *Ask Molly about her interview with the victim. (Attribute: Molly uses Lavender Lust fragrance) *Examine Wallet. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Marvin Harrison) *Ask Marvin Harrison about enlisting the victim's services. (Attribute: Marvin eats candy apples) *Examine Pile of Cushions. (Result: Damaged Phone) *Analyze Damaged Phone. (12:00:00) *Confront Tyson about wanting to "kill" the victim. (Attribute: Tyson uses Lavender Lust fragrance and eats candy apples, Francisco uses Lavender Lust fragrance, Kiki eats candy apples; New Crime Scene: Street Sidewalks) *Investigate Street Sidewalks. (Clues: Trash Can, Dirty Poster) *Examine Dirty Poster. (Result: Slick Substance) *Examine Slick Substance. (Result: Bike Grease) *Confront Kiki about her angry words to the victim. (Attribute: Kiki uses Lavender Lust fragrance) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Torn Gloves) *Analyze Torn Gloves. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes opium, Tyson smokes opium) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Molly Hooper how she knew Lizzy was in league with the serial killer. (Attribute: Molly eats candy apples and smokes opium; New Crime Scene: Sitting Room) *Investigate Sitting Room. (Clues: Whip, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Paycheck) *Examine Paycheck Signature. (Result: Marvin's Signature Identified) *Ask Marvin about his torn paycheck to the victim. (Attribute: Marvin uses Lavender Lust fragrance and smokes opium) *Examine Whip. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Confront Francisco about the victim's whip. (Attribute: Francisco smokes opium and eats candy apples) *Investigate Smashed Window. (Result: Smashed Glass, Drawer) *Examine Smashed Glass. (Result: Glass Pane Piece) *Analyze Glass Pane. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 140 lbs) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Broken Chain) *Analyze Broken Chain. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pocket watch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Who Wanders the Streets? (4/6). (1 star) Who Wanders the Streets? (4/6) *Ask Alexandre about the threat he discovered. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Pierre Street. (Clue: Pinned Paper) *Examine Pinned Paper. (Result: Pinned Threat) *Analyze Pinned Threat. (09:00:00) *Inform Chief Flanagan about Alexandre being targeted. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Cabaret Bedroom. (Result: Pile of Cushions) *Examine Pile of Cushions. (Result: Key and Chain) *Examine Key and Chain. (Result: Keychain Logo Identified) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clue: Letter Tray) *Examine Letter Tray. (Result: Torn Map) *Examine Torn Map. (Result: Map Restored) *Ask Molly Hooper if she knew about the park hideout. (Reward: Cabaret Mask) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning the act or an instance of believing or trusting in something intangible or incapable of being proved. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Rose Petal Avenue